Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm
(GMT-3); , de de Minha página · Minha discussão · Minhas contribuições · Minha Sign COLABORADOR BRASILEIRO DA LOSTPEDIA }} Desculpas E aí, Caio? Tudo bem? Bom, eu quero pedir desculpas por não estar contribuindo tanto com a Lostpedia, mas uma série de fatores impediram que eu pudesse estar presente aqui por mais vezes... Para você ter idéia até hoje eu não vi o último episódio da quarta temporada... Bem, espero que agora com a chegada das férias eu consiga aparecer mais vezes... Abraço! -- 13h49min de 24 de Junho de 2008 (PDT) RE:Ajuda Soh colocndo as imagens q eu jah fiz pra ñ acabr fzndo de novo e depois eh soh conferir na lista Emilie de Ravin - Claire Henry Cusick - Desmond Ian Somerhalder - Boone Evangeline Lily - Kate Josh Holloway - James Maggie Grace - Shannon Naveen Andrews - Sayid Michael Emerson - Ben Dominic Monaghan - Charlie Matthew Fox - Jack Yunjin Kim - Sun PS.: Os links são para as imagens aki na LP-PT abrç :Então eu nem tinha visto q vc tinha me enviado a do Charlie, e a do Jack vc realment nem mandou, eu achei legal a do Charlie sério pq sei lah, fik melhor os em preto e branco sérios, ñ acha, se vc qsr eu mudo as dos 2 ::Mudo sim, mas ñ tou em casa entaum hoje ñ dá, pq aki nem tem PS abrç :::Caio, a foto q vc mandou, "linka" pra uma do Foxy ¬¬' -- 21h44m de 5 de julho de 2008 RE:Rose e Bernard qnto À rose e bernard, eu concordo em tirar do Elenco Principal, e falando nos portais, eu pensei. "que tal deixar a pagina dos pers. princ. qse igual a do Elenco soh q: continua dividido em atuais/antigos, mas os mortos, como Ana, Eko, etc, preto e branco, e vivos, como Walt, Claire, e os Atuais, coloridos. Que tal?" abrç, e cara, tamo aki pra isso 15h22m de 7 de julho de 2008 :Ah! e mais uma coisa...qm escolhe as cores de cd temporada? Concurso Caio, eu tava lendo de novo as regras, e ñ tem nd fland sobre escrever + de 1. Por exemplo, eu jah tou escrevendo o primeiro "In a Twinkling of an Eyes", e se esse episódio ganhar, aí depois eu poderia escrever o último, ou qualquer outro e ter a chance de ganhar e mais uma coisa. Na hora de colocar os episódios na página do concurso e tal, vc vai colocar um resummmo neh, igual a dos episódios canonicos, porque no fim das cnts, ñ da pra fkr lendo transcrito valew abrç -- 14h49min de 9 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) :E mais uma coisa: os pers. vão ter paginas próprias, como por exemplo, se tiver um personagem chamado Homer, ai o nome da página: Homer (Concurso) valew abrç -- 15h15min de 9 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Salve Caio, beleza? =D Então, cara, pretendo participar do concurso! Só tive uma dúvida, eu mando no Word o roteiro escrito nesse estilo: http://pt.lostpedia.com/wiki/Pilot%2C_Parte_1/Transcri%C3%A7%C3%A3o ou nesse: http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Lostpedia:Season_4_Writing_Contest/Episode_Summaries#Our_Mutual_Friend Grato cara =D --Carlos Alberto Valentim Jr. 20h58min de 11 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Ok, Caio! Valeu =D --Carlos Alberto Valentim Jr. 15h39min de 12 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) RE:Fotos Entaum caio...eu pensei em fazer tipo um portal:Sobreviventes, igual esse: http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Portal:Survivors_Camp pq fzr uma pra cd um ia demorar mto e a dos Princ. Sec, etc eu coloco em preto e branco sim. Soh q vc qr igual a dos mistério msm? tipo com a barra inteira embaixo e nome/sobrenome? abrç 22h44m de 13 de julho de 2008 Concurso (2) Eu naum entendi uma coisa... se, por exemplo, eu escrever o primeiro episodio e ele for escolhido, eu posso escrever um segundo e ele tambem podera ser escolhido ou cada pessoa tem direito a apenas um roteiro escolhido? ficaria grato se vc pudesse me responder a.new.way 22h05min de 18 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Vários Eae caio...tudo bom? entaum to aki pra pedir algumas coisinhas q soh os admnistradores da LP podem fzr, 1º mudar a página em destaque q estah aquela ha um tempão. e 2º pedi p/ vc entra no msn p/ eu te flr uma ideia q eu tive do concurso abrç flow 17h32m de 23 de julho de 2008 :Ah! me lembrei das outras coisas 3º add nas infoboxes dos pers. e epis. "Também conhecido(a) como" p/ personagens como o Hurley e ep. como e 4º add na infobox ep. "Sigla de" para e , eu add nas páginas, soh q os Tambem conhecido como, add como "AKA" e Sigla de add como "Realname" valew abrç 17h53m de 23 de julho de 2008 Concurso (3) Ola, desculpe-me por fazer outra pergunta, mas eu mandei um roteiro pro concurso contendo Flashforwards, Flashbacks e Tempo Real. Eu queria saber se tem algum problema em ter Flashforwards e Flashbacks em um mesmo episodio. E tambem gostei muito do numero de episodios ter aumentado. Obrigado. a.new.way 15h48min de 28 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Sobrenome 1º, concordo c/ o coment. de cima, mto legal ter aumentadoo o nº de ep. 2º eu qria q vc pensasse em mover a página do Aaron, porque afinal, nao importa que o sobrenome da mae biologica eh Littleton, mas sim o nome do registro certo? entaum, pq nao mover de Aaron Littleton para Aaron Austen? abrç 14h21m de 29 de julho de 2008 R / Parabéns Então, cara valêu aê ! noss, tô reparando aqui como é diferente o visual, eaoieoaieoaeioai ' já até conseguí proteger uma página ! *_* com o tempo eu acostumo ! xD mais uma vêz, valeu ! 18h42min de 17 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) á, e uke é um ponto de exclamação vermelho ke aparece antes das edições do Recent Changes? 10h16min de 18 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) Administrador nossa cara to pasmo aki valew mto mto obrigado msm nem acreditei qnd eu li =D mto obrigado (d nv) agora eh coloca a LP pra frnt asjjaiosjiajsioajos valew e abrç =D 18h32m de 18 de Agosto de 2008 The Prject Fç sim caio dexa eu soh faze algumas coisas um poko mais urgnts e eu fç o Pierre e Prtl DHARMA abr 19h 19m de 20 de Agosto de 2008 concurso revista reason e LP-PT OI Brother eu tava pensando se a gente poderia fazer o seguinte: Criar pags para os personagens do concurso, por exHanseem ou se o personagem for real ou colocarias como um PS no final do que está escrito, ou criar uma só para ELE no caso: John Locke2 ou Locke Concurso Ben Concurso. Que tTal? abrçLuiz alberto 11h31min de 18 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) ok ok Luiz alberto 12h14min de 20 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) Imagens Então, Caio, quando tiver tempo dá uma lida de como ficou o "projeto" que criei: Projeto: Categorizar Imagens. Eu estava observando que a Lostpedia está precisando muito categorizar as imagens, e criei essa página (divulgada até na sidebar Oo) pros usuários começarem a ajudar. Vamos começar aos poucos também, pois claro que esse processo vai demorar muito tempo para se "acostumar". Uns podem até achar isso desnecessário.. mas eu não. xD Só quero uma opinião sua sobre isso, entende? Abraços. 09h43min de 21 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) :É, legal, podemos fazer com os episódios também, mas vamos primeiro ver como vai "desenrolar" esse com as imagens, se vai dar certo, se vai adiantar algo, entende? Sei lá, uma coisa de cada vez... daí logo logo já estaremos fazendo com todos os artigos.. :D abç; 15h22min de 22 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) Spoiler!!!! Cara não sei se vc já sabe mas no LP-ES já tem falando coisas sobre a 5° temporada como por exemplo o 1 ° episódio se chamará Because You Left Puntos interesantes (no hay spoilers mayores) A continuación destacamos algunos puntos que se han revelado sobre la próxima temporada. No hay spoilers importantes (no se anuncian muertes y no hay revelaciones), sin embargo se perfilan en cierto grado algunas partes de la trama. Mucho de lo que se anuncia que veremos en la Quinta Temporada son cosas que no pudimos ver en la Cuarta por culpa de la huelga de guionistas de 2007-2008. Damon Lindelof dijo que hay excitación en su equipo de guionistas porque esta es la temporada de Las Dos Torres, en la que tienen que abrir minuciosamente todos los cabos que enlacen con la Última Temporada (la sexta). Esto es una alusión a la segunda parte de la popular trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos. Jin y Locke seguirán en la serie pese a lo que les ocurrió. No se ha especificado que vayan a volver como personajes regulares, ni que estén vivos. Simplemente, de alguna forma, "estarán". La última vez que vimos a Daniel Faraday, estaba en la zodiac con varios supervivientes en dirección al carguero. Durante esta travesía el carguero explotó y la Isla se movió, y nos quedamos sin saber si ellos se movieron con ella o se quedaron a la deriva. Esto será respondido, y aunque Damon y Carlton no apuestan por la supervivencia de los tripulantes de la zodiac, aseguran que Faraday está bien. Habrá personajes nuevos, algunos más importantes que otros. Caesar y Martha son algunos de los nombres que se han filtrado. Cuando la escotilla implosionó y el cielo se volvió púrpura, la isla no se movió, pero algo sucedió. Definitivamente veremos la historia de Rousseau este año, pero usar la palabra "flashback" no sería lo más adecuado. Kate volverá a ver a Sawyer. Es posible que este año sepamos qué pasó entre el verdadero Henry Gale y Ben, y cómo esté cayó en la trampa de Rousseau en "One of Them". Volveremos a ver la estatua de cuatro dedos, o al menos algo relacionado con ella. Cada año se avanza un poco en la revelación de la mitología de la Isla. Sabremos por qué la Sra. Hawking salía en una foto con el Hermano Campbell ("Catch-22"). Habrá algunas respuestas sobre Richard Alpert, quien por cierto aparecerá en la premiere, y en 8 episodios más. El primer capítulo de la temporada se llamará "Because You Left". ("Porque os fuisteis") Según DarkUFO, la Quinta Temporada se comenzaría a emitir a partir del miércoles 4 de febrero de 2009 en Estados Unidos, aunque aún no está confirmado por la ABC. El guionista Brian K. Vaughan ha dicho que la Quinta Temporada "definitivamente será lo más impactante que se ha visto nunca en televisión". Hasta este momento se han terminado los guiones de 7 capítulos. (ACT. 21 OCT) El rodaje comenzó el 18 de agosto de 2008. De momento hay 4 episodios cuyo rodaje ha terminado (ACT. 21 OCT Perdão... http://www.fringefanatic.com/fringe/fringe-vs-lost-part-one---the- tem algo falando da DHARMA fonte LP-EN E QUANTO HÁ entrevista??? Cara tem pag de entrevista aqui na LP-PT??? se tiver coloca essa daqui http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Lostpedia_Interview:Nestor_Carbonell abrç ma sposso na minha pag de utilizador??? mas posso na minha pag de utilizador??? Infobox e ae caio, fiko melhor? flw 19h20m de 24 de Outubro de 2008 ok ok Pablo daniel de oxo 09h45min de 5 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Change... Já está na hora de colocar a contagem regressiva né? POIS ano passado para a 4° tinham os dias que faltavam para começar a nova temporada, pois esse de There's no place já tá meio chato na pag inicial... abrç Pablo daniel de oxo 10h44min de 7 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) ::hoje eu ñ me esqueci Pablo daniel de oxo 10h44min de 7 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) link fala da base alemã de mittelwerk http://www.subbrit.org.uk/sb-sites/sites/n/nordhausen/index.shtml veja por favor se tem algo de útil... Pablo daniel de oxo 10h48min de 7 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Deletar Caio, criei duas predefinicoes para as fases do Via Domus, mas antes tinha dado uma procurado pra ver se elas existiam, e numa edicao numa pagina vi que ja haviam criado. Acho que as paginas de nada serao uteis, entao elas sao esta e esta. Peço desculpas, -- a.new.way 15h26min de 7 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) tem agora o poster da nova temporada vc já tem???? tem o que eu acabei de falar nesse orkut... http://www.orkut.com.br/Main#Home.aspx pode copiar e colar... abrço Pablo daniel de oxo 09h08min de 10 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Duas imagens iguais Imagem:Kelvinsayidmoney.jpg e Imagem:800px-Inman_Paying_Sayid.JPG --a.new.way 13h13min de 10 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) desculpe... Mas no site em que tem a imformação da sra. halking tem 2 novas fotos relacionadas a 5° temporada, uma de Juliet com Sawyer e essa... mas bleza. a da 5° já deve ter inclusos os 3 novos personagens Daniel Milles e Charlot. SPOILER... sra. halking é a mãe adotiva de charlot???? Pablo daniel de oxo 11h10min de 12 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) idéias... Tava pensando tb em mudar essa enquete.. sei lá para algo como: o que vc espera da 5°temporada.. e tb colocar como na LP-EN "frases" ditas por personagens na página inicial "filosofia Johnlockiana". abrç11h10min de 12 de Novembro de 2008 (PST)Pablo daniel de oxo Concurso Eu e o Yan fizemos tudo (ou chegamos perto xD) após essa oitava rodada do Concurso. Escolhemos atenciosamente os desafios, e anunciamos tanto aqui como na comunidade do Orkut. Só uma coisinha, eu deixei o negócio das aparições dos personagens pra você fazer que não manjo muito disso.. ok? Oô Abraços. 18h09min de 15 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Predefinição:Bemvindo Hi ! I am admin on Lostpédia-FR and we would like our template "welcome" to be set automatically in our new users' discussion page. So, we would like to know how did you manage to do it. Thanks in advance. Cheers. Nicoco63 12h35min de 17 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) re: Parabéns Poutz, que susto. Quando vi que tinha recebido uma nova mensagem sua ja comecei a me perguntar o que que eu tinha feito de errado... hehe. Obrigado. a.new.way 16h47min de 23 de Novembro de 2008 (PST)